Beautiful
by Subtlynice
Summary: A delve into the mind of... Esme Cullen. Esme is desperate to meet the girl who has stolen Edward's heart and given his existance meaning. What will she think of Bella when they are introduced? 1000 words exactly.


**Beautiful**

_A delve into the mind of... Esme Cullen. Esme is desperate to meet the girl who has stolen Edward's heart and given his existance meaning. What will she think of Bella when they are introduced?_

_This story is precisely 1000 words, as it was written for my 'Delving' series._

Standard disclaimer applies. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I hear a loud rumbling sound announce their arrival. I smile to myself. Edward has spoken to me already about his disapproval of Bella's old and dangerous vehicle. I on the other hand, couldn't care less about what she drives. I can't wait to meet the owner.

The scent hits me at the same time as the noise; the regular thump of her heartbeat. I am struck by the sound of it – not sped up in fright, just a fraction faster than average. Still, I stay close to my husband, for fear of alarming this young girl.

The door opens and there they are: Edward hand-in-hand with a small, timid looking child. Her skin is pale, porcelain. The blood flowing beneath it is painfully visible and I wonder how Edward can stand such a sight. Her hair is tied up in a neat ponytail, illuminating her wide eyes and nervous smile.

She locks eyes with Carlisle first, then me. Her gaze shows awe, admiration and nervousness. The one thing she doesn't show is fear. Carlisle's hand wrapped around my waist slackens somewhat. He must realise how desperate I am to run to this child and kiss her. I long to hug her and thank her for what she has done for my son. The way he looks at her is so touching, so carefree that it melts my heart. Edward reluctantly tears his gaze away from his love to focus on me, with a shrewd smile. He has heard my thoughts, but I don't care. Instead, I search his face for the signs I have seen so many times over the last few months.

It is all still there – the same expressions he has been showing ever since he met Bella Swan. But they are amplified now in her presence. _It is not the sun that truly makes him glow._ I think to myself. _It is her._ I have never seen him like this before.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward begins, his voice warm. "This is Bella."

I hear with my mother's ears what others may not have heard from this brief sentence. The way his lips wrap around her name with reverence; the way his voice grows gentler than ever as he makes this introduction. I allow Carlisle to introduce himself first. I don't want to be the first to scare her. I don't want to scare her at all.

"Please call me Carlisle," he says gently. I remember begging my husband for more details on her appearance, on what he saw of her at the hospital a month ago. But none of those descriptions could have prepared me for the sight of her face, alight with love as she glances every so often into the eyes of my son. It doesn't matter that she is human. It doesn't matter in the slightest. As long as Edward keeps smiling like that, everything will be fine. I've waited too many years to see happiness like this on his face.

I can wait no longer; my stride is not as measured as I was hoping for, but I have to thank her immediately. I reach her and take her hand gently in mine. The warmth there is to be expected, but it is still new, and I forget most of what I have to say. Instead of the praise and heartfelt gratitude I long to express, I speak only of my wishes being granted.

"It's very nice to know you," I say, aware of the understatement of my words.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asks, before his name is called in greeting. To my horror, Alice rushes down the stairs in her normal fashion. I shoot her a warning glance: Edward mustn't lose Bella now to our foolish behaviour.

However, Bella smiles, though she does look shocked by Alice's sisterly behaviour towards her. She calms down instantly though and I marvel at her bravery.

_She's beautiful Edward._ I think, knowing that if I were alive I would be crying at the sight before me. _Beautiful. The look in her eyes; the warmth radiating from her. Not just her physical warmth, but the warm persona she brings. She makes you beautiful, too._

"You have a very beautiful home," she says, the beauty of her nature revealing itself through her kind words. Her bravery is so profound that I am in awe. I wonder if she sees the house as I do; magnified by the beauty of its occupants – herself included.

"Thank you," I say, putting as much feeling into my words as possible. I want to make her understand that I am thanking her for so much more than just her compliment. "We're all so glad that you came."

She smiles, looking around at her surroundings. She is as perceptive as Edward told me; her gaze lingers on Carlisle and Edward as he relays Alice's vision about our… visitors. She stares at Edward's piano, admiringly.

"Do you play?" I ask her gently.

"Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

I laugh at her innocent ignorance. "No. Edward didn't tell you he was musical?" I resist the urge to roll my eyes. All the time he spends at home composing, trying to find the perfect notes to express his feelings for this young girl while she sits elsewhere, oblivious.

"I should have known, I guess," she says, glaring at his amused expression. I raise my eyebrows questioningly. She notices, and explains; "Edward can do everything, right?"

Jasper sniggers while I turn disapprovingly to Edward.

"I hope you haven't been showing off," I reprimand. "It's rude."

"Just a bit," he jokes, laughing freely. My disapproval melts at such a sound – unlike any other I have ever heard from him. I insist that he plays for Bella.

I listen peacefully to the notes, and find that I have a new favourite. This one, Bella's gentle lullaby will always be my favourite thing to hear him play.

The music, like them, is so beautiful.

* * *

Thank you for reading. This story is also available in Spanish and Portuguese. Links to the translations can be found on my profile. If you liked this story, please feel free to leave a review or some constructive criticism. x


End file.
